


The Light That Never Goes Out

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Albus is two years older than newt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Childhood Friends, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Introverted Newt, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Rating May Change, Shy Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Love, Young Newt Scamander, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a young Newt Scamander is beaten up by four older boys for doing the right thing, Albus Dumbledore saves the day, and changes Newt's life forever.orAlbus saves Newt, and in turn they become friends. But will they become something more?





	The Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! I had the idea for this fic for a while now, and it took me sometime to make as I was going over it a thousand times and changing a few things. Hopefully this first chapter is to your liking :) these chapters might also be short, though it might get longer in future chapters! 
> 
> (Also the title for this first chapter is a lyric from "Trouble" By The Caged Elephant)

“I said, _let me go_!”

 

He struggled against the older boy’s grasp, as he held him up against the wall, with three of his friends laughing and smirking behind him. The older boy scoffed “Or what, you’re going to cry to your brother again? Well guess what, _scumander_ , he isn’t here to save you this time!” he said, smirking as he slammed him against the wall again.

 

It was a typical day at Hogwarts Academy for Newt, he had been minding his own business as he usually did, avoiding crowds of people, ignoring a few stares, and quiet whispers that were occasionally accompanied by girlish giggles, all was normal until he stopped on his way to class, and saw an older boy and a few of his friends—who seemed to be a few years older than him—holding a frog by its leg in the courtyard, laughing at it as they poked fun at each other, daring one another to hold it as they held it up to each other's faces. Paying no mind to the small amphibian as it tried to squirm out of its captors hand.  

 

Newt couldn’t help but intervene, he couldn’t just stand by and watch as they continued to torment the poor frog, when it was clearly trying to get away from the boys. He walked towards them, and pushed the other boys aside, telling the boy holding the frog to leave it alone, and set it free, and he did. But their attention moved from the frog, to Newt, leading him to be shoved to the ground, and even getting punched in the face a few times, before winding up being pressed up against the wall, making him wish that he would have hopped away like the frog did when he had gotten the chance.

  


“I bet he’s sick of protecting a sissy like you, since all you do is cry, and sob!” the older boy said, his friends laughing as Newt’s eyes began to water, he tried to keep it together, to be strong like his brother had told him to be, but tears were already rolling down his cheeks before he could even stop himself. “P—Please... Just let me go…” he pleaded quietly, trying to pull the older boy’s hands away from his shirt, where he was grasping onto, but it was no use, maybe if he had taken up martial arts as his parents suggested, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

 

Just as he was about to give up, as he was about to give in and let the older boys have their way with him, a voice from down the hall caught their attention.

 

“Hey!”

 

The older boys cursed, and the boy holding him up immediately dropped him, before running off with his friends, leaving Newt on the floor with a busted lip and a swollen black eye; he watched the boys run away as the person from the hallway started to chase after them, but they were already gone. Sighing the boy who had just saved him, turned to Newt, his eyes were filled with frustration but then filled with concern as he looked at Newt. He hurried towards him, crouching next to him with knitted eyebrows.

 

“Are you okay?” the asks gently, Newt was too busy staring at the older boy in shock, that he almost forgot how to speak, “I-I’m okay... I think…” the boy nodded before smiling softly, and holding out his hand. Newt stared at it for a moment before taking it and standing up alongside with the other boy. The boy that had saved him was taller than him, he had slicked back hair, and the bluest eyes Newt has ever seen, he looked around the same age as those other boys, and almost looked like them to, except he seemed to be a lot nicer and calmer.

 

He stared at Newt’s swollen eye, then back at Newt “May I?” he asked, the young boy nodded, watching as the older boy moved closer, to inspect his black eye. narrowing his eyes in concentration, as he looked over Newt’s eye and face, his hands were warm and gentle when he held his chin, moving the young boy’s head from side to side to get a better look at it, making Newt blush slightly in embarrassment as the older boy’s eyes roamed across his freckled face. The boy looked at Newt suddenly, before saying “You should go to the nurse, to get your injuries treated.” the boy paused, as if he was thinking of something, before adding “I can walk you there if you’d like” he offered, Newt nodded slowly, as the tall boy released his chin. Feeling weirdly disappointed that the boy’s warm and gentle hands left him, he brushed it off though as the boy smiles, “I’m Albus by the way, Albus Dumbledore” _Albus_ says, Newt smiled nervously back before responding.

  


“N-Newt, Scamander…”

  


As they waited in the waiting room for the nurse to fetch her first aid kit, the two started to converse.

 

“Why were those boys picking on you?” Newt looked up at Albus, who was still calm and collective, but showed a hint of concern in his eyes as he stared at him, averting his gaze to his feet, Newt mumbled quietly “It’s stupid…” but Albus still managed to hear him, as he had responded “I highly doubt it is” he says, “You don’t peg me for being the stupid type,” Albus says with a smile, making Newt feel somewhat comfortable. He chewed the inside of his cheek momentarily before sighing, and confessing “They were playing around with an innocent frog, laughing at it and letting it dangle from its leg, as if it were some _doll_ ” Newt says in frustratation before continuing “It looked like it wanted to escape, like it wanted to run away. But the other boys were too daft to realize its discomfort...” Newt explains, Albus nodded before asking “And you told them to stop?” Newt responded with a small nod, “And what did they do, then?” the boy asks “And then... They pushed me to the ground and started hitting me…” Newt replies, usually, he didn’t have to worry about these kinds of things since his brother had always walked him to his classes,

 

but this time Newt insisted that he’ll be fine on his own, and that he’ll stay out of trouble. But trouble, it seems, always found its way back towards him. The sudden hand on his arm brought Newt out of his thoughts, he turned, looking up at the older boy whose eyes were filled with nothing but kindness, and warmth, almost the same way Newt looks at animals. “It’s going to be okay, if anything like this happens to you again you call the teacher, okay?” Newt nodded, smiling shyly at Albus “Thank you… For everything” he says, Albus was about to say something, perhaps “You’re Welcome”, but was interrupted by the nurse coming back, and calling for Newt to follow her in her office. Newt gets up without any hesitation, and looks back at Albus, who was smiling at him reassuringly, before he went inside.

 

By the time the nurse lets him go, his brother Theseus was already in the waiting room, pacing around before he saw his brother, “Newt, thank god!” he says, rushing towards his brother, and hugging him tightly “I was so worried! I knew I shouldn’t have left you, don’t you ever, _ever_ do that again, you hear me?” Newt chuckles before hugging his brother back “I’m _fine_ Theseus, it’s just a little scratch, that’s all” scoffing, his brother pulled away “A scratch? You call this—” he says motioning to Newt’s black eye “—a _little_ _scratch_?! Wait ‘til mum hears about this, she’ll be furious!—”  as Theseus continued to rant on and on about his brothers safety, Newt searched behind him for the older boy that had saved him, but the older boy was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

Newt hasn’t seen Albus since the incident, it's been a week now, and most of his injuries have healed, but he still hasn’t found the older boy. At some point he finally stopped looking, thinking it was pointless and that the older boy could be anywhere. Who would want to waste their time with a kid like him anyway? He wasn’t anything special, he never socialized with anyone, and he was always quiet, everyone at school barely knew him. The only people that did know him was his brother and his friends, —and probably the older kids that gave him a black eye as well—and although his brother’s friends were nice towards him, and always looked out for him, that still didn’t prevent the loneliness he felt from time to time when he was on his own,

 

he wished he had friends of his own, friends that were his age, friends that understood him like the friends that understood his brother, he’s tried to make friends with other people, but was either too shy to talk to them, or they just didn’t want to talk to him, so he settled for being the lonely quiet kid at school, that has an overprotective brother, and only says a few collective words during class before going silent for the rest of the day.       

 

As he was eating his lunch with Theseus and his friends one day, in the back of the cafeteria, he saw a familiar tall boy, with slicked back hair, as he took a seat at an empty table. And for some reason, Newt had a sudden urge to go sit with him. Turning to his brother who was talking to his friends, he says “I’ll be right back” standing up and starting to pick up his tray, Theseus raised an eyebrow “Where are you going?” he asks, “I just saw a person from one of my class, I’m just going to say hi to them real quick, promise” sighing, Theseus nodded “Alright, just be careful” he says as Newt walks away. “And you better not come back with a black eye!” he shouted, but Newt couldn't hear him.

 

Walking to Albus’s table, Newt asks politely “May I sit?”, to which the older boy had nodded, watching Newt as he sat across from him, “I see your black eye is gone” Albus says, smiling. Newt smiles back “Yeah, thank god. I had to wear make up for the rest of the week until the purpleness went away“ the young man says. “I hope you’re not this lonely at school...” the young boy says softly, “I find that a bit of solitude can never hurt anyone…” Albus replies, “That and, I just haven’t found anyone willing enough to be my friend” Newt nodded, smiling softly at the boy “Do you ever find it lonely? Sitting at lunch all by yourself?” he asks, and for a moment he could see the older boy’s smile falter, before returning to its natural state “Sometimes…” he says, not going any further than that. Although Newt was curious on what he meant by that, he didn’t press “I don’t have friends either” he says sympathetically, “The closest people I have to friends are my brother’s but, even then I don’t really know them that well” Albus hums, before asking “How about that bird you tended to in the courtyard yesterday, is he your friend?” he asks teasingly, making Newt blush in embarrassment “You... You saw all that” the older nodded “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me” he said before winking, making Newt chuckle and shake his head.

 

“Socializing with others is kind of draining for me, that and whenever I approach someone, they often leave before I even build up the courage to talk to them. Which is why I don’t have any friends” Newt says sadly, although he did enjoy being alone sometimes, he still wanted to talk to other people, and make friends. But being and introvert like himself, it’s sometimes difficult trying to make friends, especially trying to make the _right_ ones.      

 

“Why don’t _we_ become friends?”

 

Newt paused, staring at Albus in shock “That is, if you want to be...” the older boy says, Newt couldn’t believe what he heared, _did he actually ask to be my friend?_ , the young man thought as his smile slowly grew wider “O-Okay...” he responds, with a mixture of warmth and happiness settling in his chest as he continues to eat his lunch.  

  


Two weeks roll by, and the two have gotten to know each other, Newt almost immediately started talking about his passion for learning about animals, and Albus his passion about literature. Newt also found out that Albus has two younger siblings, Aberforth and Ariana, Later on the older boy had suggested that Newt should visit his house sometime,

 

Which brings him here to Album’s doorstep, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously. It turns out that Albus lived not too far from Newt, so the drive there only took a few minutes, the young boy inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to shake off his nervousness, before finally knocking on the hard wooden door. It only took a few seconds before the tall older boy to answer, and as soon as the door opened, Albus’s enthusiastically guided the young boy into his house, his face lighting up with excitement.

 

It was exciting for both of the boys, as this was the first time any of them have ever done something like this before, going to a friends house, and actually have a friend. It was almost like Christmas for the both of them.  

  


Albus’s house—Newt finds—is a simple two-story house, much like Newt’s own home, but his house was more spacious and larger. The house was neat and well-kept, the living room looked very comfortable, and both the kitchen and the dining room were absolutely gorgeous, as well as the rest of the house as Albus showed him around. “Where are your parents?” Newt asked noticing how quiet and empty it was as they continued to walk around the house, “They’re out shopping for dinner, with Ariana and Ab, they should be back soon, though” he answers as they start to go upstairs to Albus’s room while Newt simply hums in response.    

 

When they arrive at Albus’s room, Newt’s immediately intrigued by it, just like he was with the rest of the house, his room was neat, and a lot bigger than Newt’s own, Albus had a full sized bed, with a large bookcase surrounding it, each shelf were filled with books to the brim, with zero to no spaces between them whatsoever, his eyes scanned over the books, most of them seemed to be about poetry and philosophy—both of which, Newt knew nothing about—His bed was covered in a white sheet and comforter, as well as a gray blanket that laid neatly across the mattress. Next to his bed was a window, with white sheer curtains covering it halfway, giving a nice view of their backyard. Also, near his bed was a desk that was well organized, with nothing but pens and papers on it, and a gallon fish tank that had caught Newt’s eye.  

 

The young boy walked toward the desk, in awe as he stared at the two fishes inside the tank “Are those—” Newt started, to which Albus finished “Bettas? Yes, they are” the older boy says smiling as he walked toward Newt, “These are veiltail bettas, aren’t they?” Newt asks, staring at the two beautiful bettas, Albus chuckled “Yes, they are” he replied, “I never knew you were interested into fish as well” the older boy says, “I’m interested into all animals” Newt responds, his eyes still glued to the two gorgeous bettas. He took each (fish) in, so he could memorize their shape and form, thinking back to a chapter in his book where he read about bettas and their nature, like what food they ate, or what the different patterns on their scales meant, one of the bettas he was looking at had vibrant blue scales, that looked identical to a mermaid’s tail, with a bit of green on its underbelly, while the other was covered in nothing but white, with its scales reminding Newt of beautiful pearls glistening in the water.

 

“All animals? Even the strange and dangerous ones?” Albus asks, out of genuine curiosity, “They’re not all entirely dangerous, they’re just mistreated and misunderstood, if they’re trained properly, and given the right amount of care, then they won’t be as dangerous as we make them out to be” Newt says “besides…” he says, smiling “There are no strange animals, only blinkered people...”

  


Albus burst out laughing.  

                         

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made any mistakes, be sure to tell me and I'll try to fix it! I'm also in the process of making the 2nd chapter, hopefully you guys will like that one as well if you liked this! Please also leave kudos and comments if you like! I'll see you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
